Behind Every Door
by Roguie
Summary: When one door closes, another opens. She hoped that Connor would be waiting behind every door she opened for the rest of her life. S3 post the terror birds.


Title: Behind Every Door

Author: Sunspecops/ Danae Bowen/ Roguie

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: G

Summary: When one door closes, another opens. She hoped that Connor would be waiting behind every door she opened for the rest of her life. AU S3 post the terror birds.

Disclaimer: Primeval so obviously does not belong to me, I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices, thoughts, desires… I've put them back every time before, this time is no different. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless, and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

A/N: Beta'd by the lovely Wilemina_29, who had to pick up after my atrocious one handed typing. One day my hand'll be out of this damned cast, and I won't be half as pathetic… I hope! Any remaining errors are my own.

A/N2: Inspired by a particular scene from the Glades that had me thinking of Connor and Abby for days after, just with the broken hand, this was the fastest I could work!

~~~9

He'd had nowhere to go when Abby asked him to step aside for Jack. He'd acquiesced, of course, forcing a bright smile for her benefit, pretending all was right in his world as she hugged him and his heart broke. He'd tried sleeping in the ARC, but true to form, that hadn't worked out. When Lester offered up his mid week flat, he'd jumped without thinking, and now lived by rules his stepfather would've been proud to enforce.

When Danny and Becker'd asked if he felt like drinking after work that night, for the first time in years he'd had no reason to decline. When he got home tonight, Abby wouldn't be there, so what was the point?

That had been five pints and at least three shots ago. Thoughts of Abby, of Lester, of anomalies and stepfathers had long faded, and though he knew the drivel passing his lips would earn him a morning of playful scorn, he continued to babble away without care.

He was well into his sixth pint when a set of arms came around his neck, and a small body slid behind him to perch on the back of his bench seat. When he leaned back to take in the sight of her, all pink and yellow and glowing in the bar's dim lighting, her blue eyes were upside down and sparkling as she stroked a stray lock of hair from his eyes.

"Hey," she smiled down at him.

His chocolate brown eyes turned soft and adoring as he returned her grin. "Hey, back."

"Vomit in my direction and I'll be forced to kill you."

His face turned serious but his eyes continued to sparkle. "Right. Puke on Danny or death. Got it."

"Oi!"

The group laughed lightly and while they waited for the server to bring Abby and Sarah drinks, Abby removed Connor's from his hand and downed the last of the amber liquid he'd been hoarding. Her nose wrinkled in disgust and she stared at the remaining foam with an accusatory glare. "Christ, Connor, that's disgusting! What're you boys drinking, petrol?"

Danny waved a hand at her, dismissing her as he shifted for Sarah to settle in between him and Becker. "Nah, worse." He grinned. "Something American."

The teasing carried on as fresh pints came to the table and the hour grew later. When he was well and truly drunk, Connor leaned back against Abby's legs, tipping his head back once more. Alcohol gave him courage, and when she smiled down at him, the words just tumbled past his lips. "Dance with me, Abs?"

It could've been the alcohol, or the late hour, maybe the people she missed that made her do it. It was probably more the gaping hole of loneliness Connor had left when he'd moved out, however temporary the situation may be. Either way, she took his hand and let him lead her to the tiny dance floor at the back of the bar, where only two other couples swayed to the tinny sounds of jukebox music.

His senses were hyperaware, his skin tingled when she wrapped her arms around his waist, her warm fingers playing softly with the hem of his jumper. He drove his lip between his teeth as she moulded her body against his, leaving him painfully aware of her firm breasts pressed against his chest, her hipbone rubbing against his, her warm breath against his throat as she lay her head against his shoulder and lost herself in the gentle rhythm of the music filling the small area.

His hand slid down her back to rest against the waistband of her jeans, and he forced the part of his brain that was freaking out to silence. Instead, he breathed in her scent deeply and allowed the rare contact of their bodies to fill his heart with hope and his soul with the comfort he'd been missing since he'd walked away.

They moved in unison, as if their bodies were made to share the same space, their lungs born to breathe the same air. The lyrics of the song playing were lost, leaving only the beat to guide them. When the music stopped and they were alone on the floor, they remained together, moving to the single, steady beat of their hearts. Only when Connor opened his eyes did he realize they were alone. His quiet sigh drew Abby's attention, and once again attuned, they parted, returning to their friends without question.

When everyone started mentioning the time, eyes flicking to watches, Connor felt the slow creep of dread return to his heart, freezing the sparkle in his eyes into a too bright shine. When only Connor and Abby were left, they moved to the bar for Connor to order them each a final half pint. Just as the bartender returned with their glasses, however, Abby's mobile buzzed and her disappointment showed through clearly.

"Jack's waiting outside. I've got to go."

Connor sighed, unable to look at her for a moment while he struggled to control the watery sheen in his eyes. He forced down a swallow of beer before greeting her with a forced grin. "No worries. I'ma finish up here before heading… home." He choked on the word harshly, and took another sip to help swallow his distaste.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Her blue eyes sang of the sorrow she felt leaving, her pity for Connor apparent as he shrugged his shoulders calmly.

"Yeah. See you."

She knew how he felt, feeling the thrumming pain of separation as clearly as she would a razor cutting through her soft skin. Even as she walked away, she could hear his sigh, feel his sorrow in his words as he smiled at the pretty bartender.

"Suppose this means I'm drinking by meself."

She couldn't help herself as she turned back, reaching for him, pressing her warm lips to his, stalling both their hearts for one blissful moment in time.

"Call Lester, yeah?' she whispered softly. "Get a ride home."

As she walked away, leaving him stunned and herself confused, his final words made her falter.

"I don't have a home, just a roof over me head. Funny, that, they used to mean the same."

He was speaking to the bartender who was reaching for a phone to call Connor a taxi, but Abby heard him as clearly as if he'd whispered into her ear.

Her mobile buzzed again; Jack was growing impatient and she had to go home to a flat that somehow seemed emptier than it had before. She let the door close behind her, blocking herself from anything further that Connor may say innocently and break her heart.

They were best mates.

Buddies.

Pals.

He didn't do the washing up or the laundry, and couldn't be counted on to feed himself much less have dinner prepared for them both.

He left his socks in the toaster and shorts on the floor.

Her electric bill was ridiculous thanks to the heat at which he kept their flat - yes partially for Rex's sake, but she reckoned it was more for Connor's.

He drove her insane by telling her he loved her and then taking it back.

He walked away without a fight, just because she'd asked.

She paused with her hand on the car door, an instant flush working up her neck and into her face. "Bugger," she whispered, and for one brief moment in time, everything seemed so clear.

"What's that?" Jack asked, throwing the car into gear before she'd even shut the door behind her.

"I said, bugger."

"Okay… what's with that, then?"

God, please don't let this be the alcohol.

"'Cause you're moving out, and things are about to change. Hopefully for the better."

She ignored the whining, "Abby!" that flew past his lips, and rather than answer, convinced him to pull over.

"Call one of your mates, Jack. I'm about through with adjusting my life to suit yours." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a series of notes. "And take a taxi home, would you? I've something I've got to take care of."

He gaped at her openly, but took the money without a word. "Whatever, sis. Guess it's goodbye then."

She literally felt the relief lift away the weight pressing down on her. "Thanks, Jack."

He shrugged. "Best I'm out of here anyway. I reckon that Connor bloke's gonna kill me one day, if not."

She laughed softly. "That's so entirely unlikely that I'd probably let him just to see it happen."

"Nice. You're a great sister." He grinned. "Really."

With that, he was gone. Not for good, for sure, but definitely for a while. Minutes ticked past before she climbed into the driver's seat and put the car in reverse, reclaiming the parking space they'd only just left. She climbed out of the car and leaned on the hood, patiently waiting. The only problem was, she wasn't sure what she was waiting for anymore.

Best mate?

Buddy?

Pal?

When one door closes, another opens; she hoped that behind every door she opened, Connor would always be waiting.

Even if he was drunk and staring at her stupidly.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey, back." He looked around. "What happened to my cab?"

She chuckled. "Jack took it."

He sighed. "Story of my life."

She reached out and took his hand into her own, stroking away his tension with her warm fingers.

"Not any more."

He looked into her eyes, reading her silently, trying desperately to process her words through his alcohol fogged mind. He recognised the promise of forever in the shining crystal blue expanse, and after all the years of agonizing longing, he finally broke and was unable to stop himself.

Connor Temple began to cry.

~~~Fin

~~~Fin


End file.
